


Magnus Bane is a Menace

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Very Gay, Author Really Wanted to Write Smut, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heartbeats, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Post-Canon, Teasing, but alas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Magnus and Alec spent most mornings waking up earlier than they had to just so they could make time for each other.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Magnus Bane is a Menace

Magnus and Alec spent most mornings waking up earlier than they had to just so they could make time for each other. With Alec dealing with Clave business more than ever and Magnus adjusting at least five Institute wards a day, they had to take whatever time they could together. Most of that time was spent making breakfast, Alec challenging his love for cooking with new recipes whenever he had the time, or catching up in bed, Alec challenging his love for Magnus with new, uh, positions Magnus would never argue against. 

His favorite mornings were spent on the couch, though, his head pressed against Alec’s chest, listening to the calming sound of the breath flowing through his lungs and the steady beat of his heart. Alec’s heartbeat was one he thought he could pick out in a crowd. Its quick rhythm had changed when Alec became immortal to a slow, sluggish beat, still just as comforting as it was before. Magnus knew he had all of the time in the world with the love of his life, but it was moments like rememorizing the beat of Alec’s heart that had him wishing that he had the ability to freeze time. 

Alec was leaning against the back of the couch, sipping from the novelty coffee mug Magnus had to buy him at Chicago Pride that read “Sounds Gay - I’m In”. It couldn’t have been more perfect for him and as much as Alec complained about it, he still used it whenever he could. Magnus knew it was just a small way that Alec showed how much he loved him and it truly meant the world. Magnus had his head pressed against Alec’s chest, listening closely to the thump of his heart. He tapped his fingers against Alec’s stomach, matching it beat by beat. It quickened for a moment and Magnus glanced up to see Alec looking down at him. 

“Your heart sounds different when you look at me,” Magnus said in an awed voice. Alec nodded and pressed his lips to the top of Magnus’ head. 

“My heart feels different when I look at you,” Alec explained. Magnus nuzzled closer to him and started a trail of kisses from his heart and up his chest and neck before connecting their lips in a slow and gentle kiss. When Magnus pulled away, he rested his palm over Alec’s heart and frowned at the slowness of it. 

“It slows when I kiss you,” Magnus practically whined, pressing their lips together again and waiting for the beat to pick up. When it didn’t, Magnus pulled back with a pout. 

“I’m at my calmest when I kiss you like this,” Alec said as he brushed a thumb over Magnus’ pout. Magnus’ grinned, his hand pressed harder to Alec’s chest as he trailed kisses down Alec’s neck. He felt it quicken, just a little, only for it to slow when Magnus pulled away. The grin turned into a smirk as he kissed down Alec’s chest and stomach, the beat getting faster the lower he got. He reached the edge of Alec’s waistband and it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Before he could go further, Alec hauled him up and pressed him into the couch, hovering over him with a shake of his head. Magnus couldn’t stop the squeal that left his lips, no matter how embarrassing it might have been. 

“What?” Magnus asked innocently as he looked into Alec’s eyes. 

“You’re a menace, you know that?” Alec asked. Magnus didn’t have time to answer before Alec was kissing him and he felt his own heart jump in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
